After the Fallen, Shadows Remain
by Loony-1995
Summary: The war was over but for Ron it felt like maybe his life was finished too. Both family and friends had died and he had no idea how he would fill the holes they had left.


Finally it was all over. This great war was finished.

Many had fallen, not just the bad ones - like you read about in books. Good people were gone now. There would be countless orphans, lone siblings and childless parents.

Ron sat at the back with his head hung and a solemn expression on his face. He wore a simple black suit and tie; this must have been the hundredth funeral he had attended. Many of his friends and peers sat in the pews in front of him, as they always did. After they would pat his shoulder, give him a hug, whisper sad condolences but those friendly gestures never removed the pain and hurt he felt.

Harry had never got up after being killed by Voldemort. Hagrid had carried his lifeless body. Ron hadn't believed it; Harry would get up and kill Voldemort, like it had been prophesied.

But he never did.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had died.

They had managed to kill Voldemort - Neville did it actually.

The hours after Voldemort's death, those living had looked for their friends and family, had transported the bodies of the fallen to the Great Hall and had begun placing names to those dead - a long corridor wall had been taken over by photos and names of those identified as dead. It was so morbid. But it had to be done.

Now he stood at Harry's funeral.

He had been asked by many to say something at the funeral, since he was the one who knew Harry best but Ron just couldn't face it, that would mean facing up to the horrid reality that Harry was well and truly gone. A fact Ron didn't think would ever sink it. It didn't feel real. He kept thinking he would wake up for this nightmare and would find Harry in their dorm in the bed next to his. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't wake up from it.

It wasn't like Hermione could even help him through it.

Ronald Weasley was the only surviving Golden Trio member.

Hermione had been killed saving Lavender Brown from Greyback. While Lavender was thanking Hermione for saving her, Greyback had regained conscious and had attacked Hermione . Lavender was quick in shooting another curse, but not quick enough. Hermione had been ripped apart by the monster. Lavender had been found a emotional wreck with the lifeless, torn body of Hermione and the dead corpse of Greyback by her. She blamed herself for the death of the golden girl - Ron had seen Lavender since but the poor girl hadn't recovered and Ron doubted she ever would.

In some ways, surviving the war was worse than dying in it. Those left had scarred memories, broken hearts and blackened souls.

Fred had died during the fighting but George might as well have gone with him. He was just an empty shell. He didn't laugh or joke anymore; Ron hadn't seen his brother smile since that day. He doubted he ever would.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

Those who had died left shadows. People who would never be whole again.

'Hey,' Ron felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Neville smiling sadly. 'Mind if I sit next to you?'

The funeral had finished and most people had followed the coffin to see the burial, to say the final goodbye to Harry. But Ron hadn't been listening during the service. He didn't even notice that everyone had left.

Ron just nodded.

'I would ask you if you're okay but it's a stupid question,' Neville said; Ron had been asked if he was alright too many times in the past few weeks. How did anyone expect him to be "alright"? Yes, he was alive but he didn't feel like he was. His two closest friends were dead and some of his family too. The woman he loved was dead. He never got to tell her how much he really loved her, he never got to see her walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress or got to see what their children would look like.

Neville put his arm around Ron and silently pulled him into a side hug. Ron rested his head Neville's shoulder and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

'Ron, I know you'll be feeling really, well, shitty but I can understand. I lost my parents years ago and I lost my grandma in the War too,' the latter was news to Ron. 'At least you've still got your family, all my close ones are gone, but I've still got my friends, who basically are my family even though we're not related but we probably are distantly - sorry, I'm babbling aren't I,' he added meekly. 'You've still got people Ron, people who need you to support them and I don't think you realise how many are left. Like Lavender, you're the only person who she has spoken to since, you know, _it_. There's a bunch of us here for you,' he said with a sad smile.

'But-,' Ron started to speak but Neville cut across.

'No, Ron, there's no "buts". Look,' Neville stood up and turned around. Ron slowly looked behind. 'Look,' he smiled and gestured to people standing, smiling at Ron.

'Come on, it's time to say goodbye,' said Parvati with a small smile while Lavender beside her held out her hand in Ron's direction.

'Please,' was all the blonde girl whispered.

Dean , Seamus, Luna, Padma and even Hannah Abbott stood smiling at Ron, beckoning him to join them.

Ron stood up and made his way over to the group and received a small cheer for his efforts.

'Harry and Hermione are with the najits now,' Ron had no idea what "nagits" were or what Luna was talking about, but he still felt strangely comforted - some things would never change no matter what happened.

As Ron joined the group to say the final goodbye to Harry's body, he suddenly felt like maybe life wouldn't be so worthless, painful and pointless after all.


End file.
